1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game device and more particularly, to a game device including a water tank and balls in it which is played by utilizing the random change of courses which the descending balls pass through.
2. Prior Art
As a prior art to the present invention, there is given Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 31909/1982 which was invented by the inventor of the present invention. This prior art discloses a game device including a water tank, a rising passage at the central part of the water tank, a pair of descending passages made at both sides of the rising passage, numerous balls which pass through the descending passages, scoring zones with a plurality of scoring passages provided at each one of the descending passages, and ball passing detecting devices which are movable in linkage with each other in the direction transversing the scoring passages and determine the effective scoring passage by specifying one of plural scoring passages by its position.
In the above art, a pair of ball passing detecting devices are designed such that they move in linkage with each other for quick moving operation of the ball passing detecting device to enable the players to acquire high standard of technique for achieving big scores. In actual games, however, it is difficult to correspond at all times an effective scoring passage with the scoring passage through which the balls pass in each descending passage; therefore, only one of the two descending passages is operated deliberlately for moving, but the other is moved as if it were a follower. Thus, at one of the descending passages game scores are determined contingently and the game scores do not necessarily depend upon the skill of the player but are partly affected by contingency.